


Valentine's Day

by LuckyKoneko



Series: Tea And Stories [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, ehhh i wrote this at 1 am so if the writing is messy thats completely my fault, relationship is still platonic with a mutual crush at the time this fic happens, ship is the result of tumblr fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/pseuds/LuckyKoneko
Summary: To Maha Vailo, valentine's day is difficult to understand. Love is a difficult concept to explain, after all. Luckily, he has a friend who can help him understand it a little better.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I fell head over heels for a ship that happened on tumblr and I just had to write something for it. Maha's first line is directly taken from an ic tumblr post. Nothing else to say here, enjoy.

“I…Do not understand. What is this valentine’s day?” Maha asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

Critias looked up from his book. “It’s a holiday to celebrate love. It primarily focuses on romantic love, but in many countries, other kinds of love are celebrated as well. People exchange gifts, go out together, some people confess their love or propose to their lover…” He sighed. “To be honest, I don’t quite understand the purpose of the holiday for people who are already in a relationship. If they really love each other, they shouldn’t need a special day to celebrate it. And for some people, for those who don’t understand love, for those who recently lost their lover in one way or another, for those who don’t have anyone to love, it’s only painful.”

Maha blinked at the sudden bitter tone in his friend’s voice. “So you don’t like it.”

“Not at all” the knight admitted. “I think it should be less about romantic love and more about friendship. After all, a good relationship can’t exist without friendship, and nearly everyone has at least one or two close friends, so very few people would feel left out.” The implication in his words was clear to Maha. Critias didn’t understand why romantic love was so important to so many people, as he had trouble feeling it himself.

The sorcerer nodded quietly, thinking over the knight’s words for a few moments. Love, in its most celebrated form, was a mostly unfamiliar concept to him, even more than it was to his friend. Friendship he could understand. “I agree with you.”

They both remained silent for a while, comfortable in their silence, knowing that just the other’s presence was enough. Outside the window, rain began to fall, slowly at first, then faster. Critias put his book aside and moved to sit in the windowsill to watch the rain outside. Maha poured himself and Critias another cup of tea and sat next to his friend, watching the rain together with him.

Warm tea, shelter from the rain, and a good friend to spend the day with. That was all they needed. They didn’t care for the superficial holiday, nor did they care about romantic love.

One year later, they would spend valentine’s day together again, in the same way, with only one minor difference.

One year from now, they would understand the concept of ‘love’.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine's day, dear readers! Maha's personality is a little difficult for me to write since he's not my own character but I think I got him down pretty well and I'll get better with practice. I'm definitely going to write more for this ship and it's all going to end up in the same collection. Fics in said collection won't be posted in chronological order so have fun figuring out what happens first.


End file.
